episodefandomcom-20200213-history
Ability to...
Summary '' You're an orphan. You're a thief. You're a unique teenager who can see the dead.'' Plot The story begins with our protagonist and her adoptive mother, Mrs. Green, who live in Green Lake Orphanage. Mrs. Green gets a shocking phone call from an unknown person, claiming the main character has an aunt and uncle and they're coming to pick her up. Meanwhile, our protagonist is planning on robbing a jewellery shop with her friends Sofia and Lisa. Later on, Mrs. Green reveals the shocking news to the protagonist, but the MC has trouble believing it. The following episodes follow our MC's journey as she robs the jewels shop with her two so called "friends," blind to the consequences. But on her way back something disastrous happens, and Sofia and the protagonist get in a car crash. And that single car crash flips our MC's world upside down. The crash triggers something extraordinary in the MC's brain, letting her have the ability to communicate and see the dead. Through the rest of the episodes, our protagonist realizes there's a chance she may not be an orphan and starts finding members of her long lost family as well as many hidden and shocking secrets along the way Follow her journey as she uses her powers for good and bad and eventually she starts helping the ghosts. Like one special character stated, "It's not about just seeing them, it's about helping them." Characters You: '''The protagonist is known for being rude by Mrs. Green. She's a selfish thief, who doesn't seem to understand that stealing is a huge crime. She's also not good at keeping promises. But as the story goes on she starts to realize her mistakes and changes for the better. She also has a habit of saying "whatever." She has brown eyes and black hair that she usually wears in a ponytail. Our protagonist is seventeen years old, but later turns eighteen. '''Mrs. Green: Mrs. Green was the one who found the protagonist on the doorstep of her house seventeen years ago. She later decided to adopt her. She gets a bit angry sometimes, but is overall a good person who looks out for the MC. She has short grey hair, dark brown skin, and green eyes. Sofia: Sofia is one of the protagonists close friend, though they drift apart in the later episodes. She helped the main character rob the shop in the first three episodes. She then helps the protagonist rob a bank. In episode four, a huge secret is revealed about her. She has brown hair, thin blue eyes, and always wears black. Lisa: Lisa is one of the protagonist's other friend who helped steal the jewels in episode one, though she is not as close to the protagonist as Sofia. She as blue eyes, tan skin, and a bit of a goofy, super curly blonde hairstyle. Erin: Erin is the protagonists aunt. She is nice, friendly, welcoming, and always wishes the best for our MC. The protagonist soon likes her, though at first she has doubts if she really is her aunt. She has black pulled up hair, and big brown eyes. Luis: Luis is the protagonists uncle and is one of the main characters in the story. He too is nice and friendly, though sometimes he gets a bit frustrated with the MC. He has black hair, light brown skin, and brown eyes. Through the last few episodes, the protagonist and Luis get much closer. Ella: Ella is the daughter of Erin and Luis, also known as the protagonists cousin. She is what you would call a lively, cheerful and forgiving person. Ella is a bit girly and gossips a lot, but she too only wishes the best for our MC. She has black shoulder length, wavy hair, and big brown eyes just like her mother. Austin: Austin is the son of Erin and Luis. He was named after the protagonists dad, though there isn't a clear reason why. He is basically the opposite of Erin, Luis, and Ella. He's rude and likes to annoy people. Though the protagonist doesn't like him and they don't get along at first, she starts warming up towards him later and realizes there's a good side to him. Austin has black spiky hair, light brown skin, and big brown eyes. Robert: Robert is the principal of the school, East Wood High, which the protagonist attends. Many people including the protagonist, and Austin dislike him. He has a strange and mysterious quality, paired with a creepy smile. He also seems to somehow know the protagonist and has an intense dislike to her. He wears glasses, has brownish, blond hair, and thin eyes. Did I mention he's also the antagonist? Mike: Mike is Robert's son, though he is more friendlier and almost nothing like Robert. He starts becoming friends with the protagonist, and they get along well. Mike is said to be smart by the protagonist and helps her in several cases. He has brownish, blond hair, brown eyes, and wears glasses. Livia: Livia is one of the protagonists classmates. She is nice, welcoming, and a more logical and smart person. She and the protagonist soon start becoming friends. She has bright orange, super curly hair, and thin brown eyes. Mrs. Byrnes: Mrs. Byrnes is one of the protagonists teacher. She is the one that ends up revealing a big secret to the protagonist. Later on she is kidnapped for some strange and important reasons. She has dark brown skin, brown eyes, white hair, and wears glasses. Jeremy: Jeremy is the leader of this "group," though in the story he and his group aren't mentioned as the "group." He and his group usually follow the protagonist. He also helps the main character in robbing a bank, as long as she agrees to help him finish his "unfinished business." In one of the episodes. a huge, shocking secret is revealed about him. Jeremy can read and control peoples mind. He has white hair, and brown eyes. Sasha: Sasha is part of this special group too. Sasha can control peoples emotions and feelings. She can make them feel whatever she wants them to. She also agrees to help the protagonist rob the bank, if she helps her finish her unfinished business. She has brown pulled back hair, and big green eyes. Chris: Chris is another member of the group. He can lift incredibly heavy objects and make other people do that too. He helps the protagonist rob the bank, on the same condition too, though he doesn't want to help her and has an intense dislike to her just like Robert. But as the story progresses, he realizes the MC isn't who he thought. Chris has black, cowlick hair, dark brown skin, and big brown eyes. Vince: Vince is part of the group too. He can create, put out, and control fires. He seems more excited to help the protagonist rob the bank than the others. Vince has wavy, orange hair, and thin blue eyes. Chelsy: Chelsy is in the group as well. She is a bit more mysterious than the others. Chelsy can predict peoples future and say their exact death days. She also agrees to help the protagonist rob the bank, though she says she doesn't really care. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and wears glasses. In episode ten, a horrible secret is revealed that involves her. '''???: '''This mans name is unknown for several episodes. ??? is a very powerful ghost. He can read peoples mind except the main character and control peoples body. He can wipe out peoples memories and has x-ray vision. ??? helps the protagonist in many cases. He is one of the most important characters in the story and has a large influence on the MC. Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Drama